fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Larxene's Magic Mirror
MichaelLover presents Namine White and the Seven Cats A spoof of Walt Disney's 1937 animated classic "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" With the voices of Meaghan Jette Martin as Namine Ashley Tisdale as the singing voice of Namine Haley Joel Osment as Sora Kevin Jonas as the singing voice of Sora Tom Kenny as Top Cat Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Jinks and Fancy-Fancy Leo DeLyon as Spook and Brain Corey Burton as Benny the Ball Marvin Kaplan as Choo-Choo Shanelle Gray as Larxene Arthur Malet as King Eidilleg Phil Fondacaro as Creeper Jess Harnell as Brer Fox Bill Fagerbakke as Brer Bear and Mindy Sterling as Ms. Endive We see a book with the title of this parody which opens and we read the pages of it. "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a lovely little princess named Namine. Her vain and wicked stepmother, Larxene, the queen feared one day Namine's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a servant girl. Each day, Namine consulted King Eidilleg, her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" ...and as long as the king of the fairfolk answered, "You are the fairest one of all," Namine was safe from Larxene's cruel jealousy." In a castle on top of a mountain, inside a chamber, a tall, attractive woman appeared. She was a slender woman with fair skin, short golden hair and eyebrows, and green eyes wearing a black coat, gloves and boots. Her name was Larxene. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind, I summon thee: Speak! Let me see your face!" Larxene ordered. When the mirror started, a glowing figure appeared to be an large, muscular lion, with ruby eyes, a red mane, yellow-gold fur, a beige underbelly, nose, and paws. His name was King Eidilleg, king of the fairfolk. "What is my will, Queen Namine?" Eidilleg asked. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" "Famed is the beauty, Your Majesty." he said. "But behold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than you." Larxene frowned and said, "Alas for her, reveal her name." "Hair gold as the sunshine, skin fair as a peach, eyes blue as the sky." "Namine!" Larxene said, shocked and angry. Outside, a 14-year-old girl was scrubbing the floors. She was beautiful with blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin, wearing a light orange sleeveless dress and matching slippers. Her name was Namine, the princess of the story and Larxene's stepdaughter. She went to get more water, humming a tune and walked towards a wishing well. "Wanna know a secret?" she asked some birds. They nodded. "Promise not to tell?" The birds nodded again as Namine started to sing. Namine: We are standing by a wishing well Make a wish into the well That's all you have to do And if you hear it echoing Your wish will soon come true Namine sang into the well and her echo rang back. Namine: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today (Today) I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of While she was singing, there was a crimson cat with green eyes, wearing an old gray top hat, white opera gloves, a dirty yellow shirt, and purple pants. His name was Gideon. He was riding the Great Prince of the Forest (from Bambi) and heard her singing. "Who does that melodious voice belong to?" Sora asked as he got off the Great Prince. Namine: The nice things (The nice things) He'll say (He'll say) Namine continued to sing into the well and she didn't notice Sora coming to her after he climbed the wall. Namine: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Sora: Today Namine got surprised and saw Sora. "Oh," she said. "Hello. Did I frighten you?" Sora asked. Namine didn't respond as she ran to the castle door and walked into the window of her room. "No, no wait. Please, don't run away." Sora said. Sora: There's a spark inside us That we can all ignite And all that's dark inside us Will flicker into light Namine smiled at him as he saw her on the balcony. Sora: There's a power in every breath There's a power in every note A power that starts within the heart A power that rises through the throat Namine smiled at Sora as he continued singing. Larxene saw them and watched angrily from the window, closing the blinds. Sora: And when it sails up through the air More beautiful than any prayer This power could right a wrong And it will always thrill the ear Of those who have power to hear The magic of the song All that's strong inside us That tells us wrong from right Becomes a song inside us To chase away the night Namine made one bird go to Sora's hand and pecked him on the nose and flew off. Sora looked at Namine who smiled at him as she closed the window. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs